


Christmas Day

by notalosechester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalosechester/pseuds/notalosechester
Summary: it's the most wonderful time of the year. Dan enjoys it with Phil.





	Christmas Day

**Author's Note:**

> wahahaha this was supposed to be posted yesterday but nahhhhh. lmao i am so bad im sorry i was so tied up yesterday i was a mess and also family. hope u all had a merry one, and that u enjoyed whatever holiday u may celebrate :D 
> 
> fun fact: this is the first Phanfic i ever wrote. for real. so pls forgive my trash writing its even worse than my usual crap lololol  
>  i am uploading this now because i had never posted it here b4 so,,,,, yea im just here lmao. anyways, enjoy this little bit of (lateeeee) xmas-y phan trash <3  
>  Kay  
> p.s u can tell this was written a while back,,,, "the 1D mug" ah rip

“Wake up Dan! Wake up, wake up!” The violent bouncing shook Dan awake.  
“What the- Phil! What are you doing?” he blearily sat up and rubbed his eyes. A figure came into focus at the foot of his bed. Phil was kneeling at his feet, wearing his UFO Christmas jumper, his glasses, and a bright smile.   
“It’s Christmas!” Phil said, his pale skin slightly flushed from excitement. Dan felt his heart stutter. Phil’s hair was sticking up everywhere, the faint sunlight making him glow softly. He looked beautiful. Dan smiled at him.   
“And you violently wake me up just for that?” he teased, sliding out of bed. Phil laughed, his tongue sticking out. Dan was overwhelmed with a sudden need to kiss him. “I’ve made coffee,” he said, and the need intensified.   
“But you have to wear your Christmas jumper, or you won’t get any.” Dan groaned half-heartedly.   
“Why?” Phil crossed his arms in an attempt to look fierce, but only looked more adorable.  
“It’s Christmas, Daniel!” he said. Dan grumbled but rummaged around and found his llama sweater. He put it on and half glared at Phil.   
“Happy?” Phil smiled and crossed the room to fix Dan’s hair.  
“Very.” he kissed his cheek and left, humming ‘Jingle Bells’. Dan watched, knowing he had a dopey, heart-eyes look but not caring at all.

 

The smell of coffee filled Dan’s senses as he entered the kitchen. He took a deep breath and smiled. Phil was bustling in the kitchen, humming along to the faint background music. The little kitchen tree they had put up was bright, and the pictures on the fridge smiled back at him. The whole scene was so domestic, and Dan couldn’t help but feel lucky.   
“What are you thinking about?” Phil interrupted his thoughts. Dan took the cup of coffee offered, and drank some. It was perfect, as usual. “Us.” he said simply. Phil smiled from behind his 1D mug.  
“What about us?”   
“Just that I never thought that I would spend Christmas with the YouTube idol I fell in love with.”  
The sappiness surprised Dan, this stupid holiday had his feelings all exposed. Phil blushed, and Dan laughed softly.   
“Or that he would love me back.”  
Phil’s eyes were especially beautiful today, with the ring of yellow, only accented by his glasses. Phil took their mugs and put them down. He hugged him, wrapping his arms around Dan’s neck.   
“I never thought that the person I would love the most was right in front of me this whole time.” he said. Dan’s heart skipped a beat, he wrapped his arms around Phil’s waist. Phil pulled away, and looked up at him.   
“I guess we were pretty thick back then, huh?” he whispered, pressing their foreheads together.  
“Yeah,” Dan breathed.

The kiss was expected, but still amazing.

Phil’s lips were soft, like always, and he tasted of coffee, toothpaste, and beneath that was the pure sweetness of Phil. Hands fisted in Dan’s sweater, he let out a soft noise. Dan tightened his grip on him, trying to say all the things he couldn’t put into words with that kiss. They pulled away for air, and Phil’s face was precious. His cheeks flushed, eyes wide, mouth still open a little, and his glasses slightly askew. Dan couldn’t help but laugh softly. Phil flushed harder and hid his face in Dan’s shoulder. 

“Happy Christmas Phil.”

Phil made a contented noise into Dan’s jumper. They stood there for a moment, swaying gently to the faint Christmas music, and Dan would have given all of his money and possessions to stay like that forever. Phil broke away suddenly, his face brightening with a child-like joy, all embarrassment gone.   
“We have to open presents now!” Dan laughed, and let himself be dragged to the lounge. 

He had a feeling it would be a VERY happy Christmas after all.

**Author's Note:**

> leave some comments and some kudos for santa. :DDDD also follow me on the tumbs @notalosechesterawinchester  
> Have a great rest of ur week!!! *throws festive hearts at u*  
>  Kay


End file.
